dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Medic
Dietrich Luzwheit, also known as Medic, was a Barron doctor and a Dino Attack agent. He was also a member of Second Headquarters Squad. Biography Early Life Before the Dino Attack, Dr. Luzwheit worked in a hospital in Barron. At one point, many of his patients were soldiers who had been injured by Ivan Tzenovich. Since this increased Luzwheit's business, he eventually met and became best friends with Tzenovich. Shortly before the Dino Attack, Dr. Luzwheit was performing surgery on the mayor of World City, who had been badly injured in a car crash. Dr. Alan Pierce was called in to assist Dr. Luzwheit, but Dr. Pierce found many of Dr. Luzwheit's methods questionable, such as performing heart transplants on fully conscious patients. While Pierce left to get blood for a transfusion, he ostensibly found Luzwheit removing the patient's skeleton. Over the next few weeks, there were numerous hearings over this controversial act. However, in April 2010, just before Luzwheit's license could be revoked, the LEGO Planet was suddenly overrun by Mutant Dinos. The case was forgotten in the midst of chaos and Luzwheit was allowed to keep his license due to a desperate need for medical personnel. This ultimately resulted in a mutual distrust between Luzwheit and Pierce. Dino Attack When Medic first joined the Dino Attack Team, he signed up under another codename. Unlike most doctors who worked with the team, he was an official agent and preferred to work out in the battlefield than in the medical wing of Dino Attack Headquarters. However, after doing some medical work out on the battlefield, he realized many Dino Attack agents called for a medic, so he changed his codename to suit this situation. Medic went on a mission to LEGO Island, where he did what he did best. After the mission was over, he boarded the Talon and saw a severely-injured agent Rex. Immediately, he went to work treating Rex's wound, which was so bad Medic himself brought Rex to the Dino Attack Headquarters' medical wing and continued to operate on him. However, the wound was too great and the damage had been done, and Medic was unable to prevent Rex from becoming paralyzed from the waist down. He offered his apologizes when Rex regained consciousness. Just then, Heavy arrived at the medical wing, and Medic ran to greet his old friend. He learned that Heavy had been on the mission to Antarctica while he was on LEGO Island. Later, Medic attended a mission brief, where he was assigned to Second Headquarters Squad. At Gold City, he teamed up with Pyro and Engineer to find the mine and gather resources. In the battles that followed, Medic was always there, providing medical aid to his teammates. Medic accompanied Heavy as he charged into battle, quickly patching up any wound. Because of Medic's work, Heavy was nearly invincible against the Hybrids, but when he ran out of ammo, the two Dino Attack agents were forced to retreat. Medic was one of the first members of Second Headquarters Squad to meet Clint Wayne and Angel Eyes. Later that night, at a campfire, Medic recounted the incident that caused him to nearly lose his medical license, which his comrades found amusing until they realized that Medic was talking about himself. Medic joined his comrades in pushing the bomb cart to Fort Legoredo. After Engineer repaired the cart's engine and Spy arrived with evidence of strong Hybrid defenses ahead, Medic and Heavy joined Spy in an effort to take down the defenses. However, Medic accidentally got separated from Heavy and took it upon himself to kill one of the Hybrids and disable its turret defense, allowing the bomb cart to travel to Fort Legoredo and destroy the fortress. Medic returned to Dino Attack Headquarters with the rest of his squad and went to celebrate their victory in the mess hall. Upon hearing that Engineer was killed, Medic and Heavy immediately left the cafeteria to investigate. Medic decided to bring Engineer's corpse into his lab to see if he could replay Engineer's last memories and discover the identity of his killer. Although Alan Pierce protested at first, believing that Medic wanted to satisfy his own sadistic pleasures, Medic explained that he was doing this to avenge Engineer's death for the good of the whole team. In his laboratory, Medic prepared to begin the procedure of extracting Engineer's memories. Before he could do so, he was ambushed and killed by XERRD's mole, who was disguised as Specs and used his appearance to catch Medic by surprise. Although Alan Pierce and Gates Crusher attempted to extract Medic's memories, they lacked the proper skills and knowledge to do so. Abilities and Traits Medic was a very skilled medic. He believed that a wound must be treated immediately, and therefore worked in the battlefield instead of waiting for patients to come to him in Dino Attack Headquarters. His methods were somewhat questionable and controversial, but most of his patients agreed that he is very adept at his profession. He was not a skilled fighter, though when paired with Heavy, he made a fearsome combo. Medic took his work very seriously, and wanted to keep those who are not doctors away from his patients, in fear that they will hurt the patient or damage equipment. He also showed distaste towards Enter and Return, and often got into arguments against Dr. Go over the capabilities of the two medics. He was distrusted by Pierce due to the almost-sadistic pleasure he takes in his work, as well as his questionable methods and the fact that his medical license was never revoked. However, Medic always placed the greater good before any sadistic pleasures that he might have had. Medic also spoke with a very heavy Barron accent. Quotes Trivia *Medic is based upon the Medic of Team Fortress 2. His real name, Dietrich Luzwheit, is a play on "diet" and "lose weight". *In Dino Attack: At War's End, Donnie forgot Dietrich's surname and referred to him as Ludwig, Luftwaffe, and Luxan. Coincidentally, the first of these names, Ludwig, was later revealed to be the canon Team Fortress 2 Medic's name in the comic The Naked and the Dead. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Medics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam